


Smile to the Camera

by AleishaDreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it on?” the redhead asks.</p><p>Sousuke blinks once to later turn his eyes to the corner of his phone’s screen. The little red dot blinking catches his attention.</p><p>“It is,” he answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile to the Camera

Of course it’s not the first time they do something like this, the evidence is clear in his phone. Although he won’t be showing any of that evidence, because that is only and just for his teal eyes to see and enjoy whenever he feels like it. For example, when he’s alone at the house, or when he decides to take a break at his job, or etcetera.

“Sousuke,”

A breathy calling of his name attracts his attention to below his waist and he’s met by red and wild eyes, staring directly to his teal orbs, but they have a playful shimmer in the crimson color.

“Rin,” he corresponds to the calling after clearing his throat.

The owner of the name is naked, on his knees in the floor, between Sousuke’s legs, with his hands over the thighs of the dark-haired man, who is only wearing a pair of black boxers. His lips are curved on a devilish smile. He’s clearly glad that Sousuke’s whole attention is centered on him. The teal-eyed man is sitting in the bed’s edge.

“Is it on?” the redhead asks.

Sousuke blinks once to later turn his eyes to the corner of his phone’s screen. The little red dot blinking catches his attention.

“It is,” he answers.

A shudder goes down his spine when seeing Rin’s smile go wider, letting his sharp teeth to be captured by the camera of Sousuke’s phone.

“Good,” Rin says before passing a hand through his hair, removing it from his face. Sharp teeth bite the thin lips in anticipation.

Rin leans forward a little and licks his lips, to kiss Sousuke’s abs and navel. Sousuke’s skin trembles at the touch.

It’s been awhile since they were able to enjoy each other’s company, with Rin currently living in Australia and Sousuke staying in Japan. Right now Sousuke is taking some vacations from his work and decided to visit his much beloved boyfriend in Sydney.

The kisses coming from the redhead begin to get lower and lower on his body. His breath gets deeper the moment the red eyes turn to look at the lens of the phone and therefore to Sousuke through the screen, never stopping his mouth. But of course Rin doesn’t go immediately to his waiting dick, instead of that Rin kisses over the boxer in its surroundings. Sometimes he bites and licks, darkening with wet spots the cloth. Sousuke can feel Rin’s hot breath through the black boxers.

The soft and wet tongue of Rin travels south to where the boxers already ended, he continues to bite and kiss the unprotected skin of the inner part of his thighs. Rin has to lean lower for this, giving Sousuke a clear shot of his naked ass that the dark-haired makes sure to get on the video.

It’s not the first time Sousuke films Rin doing this. In fact, in his laptop he has plenty of videos of Rin performing different types of lewd acts.

His breathe stops when Rin bites his skin harder, leaving a red mark really close to his crotch with his sucking. The sound makes echo in Sousuke’s ears, making him moan a little. The moaning immediately attracts Rin’s attention, whose red eyes look to him.

“Did you miss me?” Rin asks suddenly, with his mouth just millimeters away from Sousuke’s growing bulge.

“I always miss you, Rin.”

With his free hand, he caresses Rin’s red hair. The smaller man hums in appreciation for the touch.

“I always miss your pretty mouth.” Sousuke adds. He can see how Rin’s body trembles slightly. Or maybe it’s his hand holding phone the one trembling.

“You miss it? Where?”

Rin licks his lips again, making them gleam. Sousuke lowers his hand to cup Rin’s face, touching his cheek with his thumb, but Rin soon turns his head to lick and bite said thumb. The dark-haired man lets out a breathy sigh.

“Everywhere.” He replies finally, “Fucking everywhere, Rin.”

“Really?” Is what comes out of Rin’s lips while still licking and sucking Sousuke’s thumb, his hands busy touching the other man’s crotch but purposely ignoring his growing cock. “Are you sure?”

He leans over and with his tongue hanging out, he licks with just the tip Sousuke’s balls through the boxers. Sousuke barely feels it but it’s enough to make his blood burn inside his veins, traveling all the way down to his hard dick. A dark, wet spot appears on his boxers, at the top of the tent.

Sousuke whimpers a little at the torture, biting his lips. His face reddens with the idea of his voice being recorded in the video, but his mind is way more busy with focusing on the lips that are so close to his cock but not close enough. Thankfully, Rin begins to kiss his balls, moaning and humming.

“I can feel how hot you’re, Sousuke.” He says between wet, sloppy kisses. “With boxers on and all. I guess you really missed me.”

The cloth of his black boxers gets more and more wet with each passing kiss and lick but only on the lower part. Rin doesn’t go up to dedicate the same treatment to Sousuke’s shaft. Sousuke can feel himself trembling under the tight underwear. He doesn’t need to take a peek to know that he’s flushed, hard and probably wet with his own pre-cum underneath his cloth.

Sousuke licks his lips before saying, “Rin, please.”

Rin smiles, sending another shudder to Sousuke’s body. The image in the phone’s screen shakes a little.

“Please what?” He asks, and Sousuke moans a little louder.

“Please suck me, _Rin_.”

His voice sounds a little more desperate but he can’t help it. His whole body is trembling, his skin is burning, his breath hitches with every sigh coming from Rin, and his mind is getting white. The redhead moves a little in his place and bites his lips.

“Fuck, I love your voice, Sousuke.”

Rin uses his cheek caress Sousuke’s balls, it gets a little wet because of the saliva but the redhead doesn’t care. A hand travels to the wet spot on Sousuke’s boxers, and Rin touches it with his index.

“It’s so wet, Sousuke. And I haven’t touched it yet.”

He doesn’t let Sousuke reply with something because soon he’s sucking the covered shaft, making sure of leaving the black cloth completely wet. When he gets to the top of the tent, he sucks harder at the wet spot. Sousuke moans while feeling more pre-cum leaking from his cock.

Turning his head up, Rin smiles to the camera and licks his lips. A pair of hands grabs Sousuke’s boxers by the hem and the owner of the underwear finds himself thanking the heavens.

“Say it again, Sousuke.” the redhead demands.

“ _Please_ , suck my dick, _Rin_.”

His voice isn’t normal anymore, it’s a mess as a consequence of his needy desire for more. Rin actually moans as an answer to his begging.

“I’m so hard right now.” Rin confesses, moving his hips a little.

Sousuke knows Rin is telling the truth, but he also knows that he shouldn’t do anything about it. Surprisingly - or maybe not that surprising - Rin loves to give blowjobs. He enjoys sucking Sousuke’s dick so much that he often doesn’t even need to touch his dick to cum. When they first discovered that, a whole new world appeared in front of them. But all of it is because of Sousuke’s voice and he knows it.

“Let me see.” The dark-haired man demands, his voice deep and dark in burning desire. Rin moans once again and obeys, straightening his posture.

The dark-haired focus the phone’s camera on Rin’s dick, that is flushed and wet. Drops of pre-cum leaking through his slit and going down his shaft in a slow motion, making the skin glimmer against the yellow light of the room.

“You are not gonna touch it, right?” Sousuke asks while looking at the other man’s dick, to later gaze to Rin’s red eyes. Rin’s cheeks are flushed in crimson and he’s visibly trembling. Sousuke knows that Rin is basking on being the center of attention of both the camera and Sousuke’s teal eyes.

“No, I’m not.”

Rin’s voice is shaky and a little bit of high pitch. His breathe is irregular but with a never-ending smile, being adorned with half-lidded red eyes that don’t stop watching Sousuke intently. The teal-eyed man licks and bites his own lips, having a sudden urge kiss the man in front of him.

“Let me kiss you, Rin.”

Leaning over Sousuke, Rin links their lips together, momentarily forgetting the video. It’s messy because the both of them are getting desperate for more, sucking their lips. Sousuke trembles when he feels his nipples being pinched by Rin’s expert hands. Breaking the kiss, Rin goes down to lick and bite one of the pink nubs in Sousuke’s chest, teasing the other with a hand. Suddenly remembering the video, Sousuke focus the camera once again in the scene before his eyes.

The redhead loves to give pleasure with his mouth, that much is pretty obvious. It doesn’t matter what part of Sousuke’s body is it, Rin will gladly kiss it, suck it, bite it and lick it. Sousuke obviously takes pleasure of every single touch Rin delivers his way.

The red eyes are closed, framed by the thick, dark red eyelashes. Sousuke moans with a particularly strong bite on one of his nipples, this causes Rin to open his eyes and look at him.

“You look so good, _Rin_.”

His voice cracks for a moment when Rin sucks harder his other nipple. “Oh, _fuck_.” Is everything he can muster with a husky tone.

The kisses finally go down his torso, reaching again the hem of the black boxers. One of Rin’s hands taps his hip. Sousuke gets the message and lifts his hips enough for Rin to pull down the underwear. Even if the redhead does it slowly, his dick hits against his torso, making a wet sound.

“Mmmh, so big, Sousuke.” Rin moans at the sight, throwing away the black underwear. “So big and hot, Sousuke. I wanna suck it already.”

In spite of what he said, Rin continues to lick and suck Sousuke’s balls. The dark-haired man moans loudly, closing his eyes for a second and throwing his head back.

“Shit, Rin!”

But Rin just hums and moans to his calling, against his sack. It feels so hot and wet for Sousuke. His body trembles when seeing pre-cum leaking even more from his glans and landing on Rin’s red hair. If Rin notices it, he doesn’t say anything. The redhead looks to Sousuke’s eyes as he sucks harder on his balls. It feels addictive and Sousuke can practically see stars behind his eyelids. His heart is hitting really hard against his chest, almost as hard as his breathing.  

“I also missed you, Sousuke.” Rin’s voice continues to sound breathy, even a little worst. “I missed your huge cock in my pretty mouth.”

One of Rin’s hands grips Sousuke’s dick, pumping it up and down slowly. Sousuke moans and curses at the hot touch, but it sounds more like a mewl and a whine. The teal eyes look directly to Rin’s thin, wet and flushed lips that are parted. He so wants to just ram his dick inside of that damp hole and fuck senseless his boyfriend’s face. He knows Rin would love it, anyways, it wouldn’t be the first time he does that.

Maybe he should tease Rin further.

“Why-Why do you like so much being filmed while sucking my dick? Tell the camera.” Sousuke asks, knowing that his voice and the exhibition will cause Rin to lose control over himself.

It seems the question caughts Rin off-guard, but it’s still well received by a moan and a slow movement of his hips.

“So you won’t forget how good I suck you.” Rin replies with a playful smile, showing his sharp teeth. His hand never stops, it even accelerates a little with the tortuous pace. The redhead cleans the glans from pre-cum with his thumb to later lick his finger, all under Sousuke’s watchful eyes.

“I wouldn’t forget _something_ like that, _Rin_.”

His voice betrays him with more constancy. It breaks into a whimper almost turning into a mewl. Rin shudders at that and Sousuke wonders if Rin’s dick is just as wet as he is.

A deep breath full of relief escapes from Sousuke’s lips the moment he sees Rin opening his mouth. He licks the underside of Sousuke’s dick slowly, teasing the slit on the glans with his thumb.

“Fuck, Rin! S-So _good_.”

He still wants more and more from Rin. He wants Rin to suck him raw. He wants to see Rin’s drool going down his chin. He wants to feel Rin’s breathe hitching every time his cock hits the back of his throat.

“Please, _please_ , Rin. Giv-Give me more, _Rin_.” Sousuke begs, he can feel his ears turning red and warm because of his neediness.

“You sound so hot like this, _Sousuke_.” it’s Rin’s turn to sound like mewling. “Oh, fuck. You’re so hot.”

Rin lets his tongue hang with his mouth open, placing the glans on his flat tongue. The dark-haired man shudders and has to be careful of not dropping his phone when finally feeling some kind of wetness on his dick. Rin continues to pump him with his hand nonetheless, only a little faster.

“Tastes so good, Sousuke…” Rin’s voice is shaky just like his hand.

Maybe Rin takes pity from Sousuke’s whimper because then he sucks the glans inside his mouth, finally closing it. Sousuke’s hips jerk towards the wet hole but he stops himself before going further.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuckfuckfuck_ …” Sousuke whines in a low voice, a husky tone invading his throat.

Rin hums and it sends vibrations through Sousuke’s dick. The sucking noises floods the room, but Rin doesn’t move his head, only continues to suck without mercy. Sousuke’s body is feeling so sensitive right now, and Rin doing that doesn’t help in any way, sending his senses outside of his being.

He can see Rin’s drool going down his cock to be used as lubricant by the hand going down and up, the other hand cupping his balls. Rin has his eyes focused on the lens of the phone, Sousuke finds himself being hypnotized by the deep crimson color of them.

His body jolts when he feels the sharp teeth teasing his corona, but he knows better that moving abruptly against those teeth so he stays still. The sharp sensation then slowly travels to his glans until it reaches his urethra, that is teasing with the tip of the tongue.

“ _Rin_ … You suck me so _good_!...”

Sousuke’s respiration isn’t enough for him. The air inside of his lungs feels heavy and insufficient.

The soft and wet tongue licks in circles his glans, covering it with saliva and somewhat calming his overstimulated part. Rin’s mouth then sucks his shaft, which causes that more pre-cum leaks from his dick even it was licked clean seconds ago. The crystalline substance slips to Rin’s cheek; Sousuke is sure that one Rin noticed it, but the redhead still doesn’t do anything about it.

Sousuke has noticed with time that Rin becomes sloppier and naughtier if there’s a camera on. Rin loves the attention, being in the spotlight; and what better way of being the star than sucking Sousuke’s cock?

It doesn’t matter, though, because all of it turns on Sousuke just the same.

Soft bites cover his dick. The flushed skin is glimmering with his own pre-cum and Rin’s saliva.

“I want you to fuck my mouth, Sousuke.”

Rin’s soft begging - edging in a whimper - breaks his thoughts. Sousuke can feel his cock twitch at the idea. Rin wanting him to fuck his face also means that Rin is disposed to let Sousuke take more control of the situation because he, Rin, is starting to lose himself.

The teal-eyed man immediately moves slowly his free hand to take hold of Rin’s red and long hair. It isn’t painful nor sudden, Rin hums and sighs when feeling the long fingers taking him and even moves his head towards the touch. The camera of the phone never leaves sight of Rin’s pleasured face.

Without a word, Sousuke stands up without removing his hand from Rin. On the screen of the phone, Sousuke can see Rin’s face under his hard dick, red cheeks and glimmering lips that let drool fall down Rin’s chin to his neck; the red hair messed up between his fingers and under his big hand, his eyelids heavy over his eyes, and his breathing uneven.

“You look so _perfect_ like this, Rin.”

Rin moans at the compliment, closing his eyes.

“Open your pretty mouth for me, _Rin_.”

At the clear instruction, Rin obeys without objection, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue for Sousuke to use. The taller man moves Rin’s head around with his hand until his dick makes contact with the wetness of the redhead’s. Rin loudly moans. Sousuke takes that as confirmation to continue, so he starts to move his hips.

Rin didn’t close his lips, so the warm breath coming from his mouth hits Sousuke’s dick in soft waves. It feels good, but Sousuke wants more.

“Close your pretty mouth, Rin. _Do it for me_.”

Once again, Rin obeys with only a soft moan as a reply. The redhead starts to suck his dick almost immediately, causing Sousuke to move his hips suddenly towards the delicious suction of his mouth.

“Just like that, _Rin_.” Again, his voice is mere a whimper that makes Rin moan.

The room soon is covered with the sucking noises coming from Rin, who also moans but the sounds doesn’t go further Sousuke’s dick. By his part, Sousuke’s moans and grunts are getting louder and louder. His ears being invaded by Rin’s mouth noises and the slapping of their skin. He’s able to feel his glans hitting the back of Rin’s throat, sending pleasure to the rest of his body.

Rin’s eyes are closed for the camera. Sousuke decides to call his name with his shaky voice and soon the red eyes are focusing on him.

“I want to cum-I want to cum _in your face_ , Rin!” He says, his hips never stopping his thrusts to the delectable mouth receiving him. “Will you let me?”

The redhead only moans louder as an answer. Of course he will let Sousuke. He absolutely wants that, Sousuke translates.

“You want my cum in your face?” Sousuke asks anyways. Because he knows his voice makes Rin fall deeper in lust. Rin’s moans are proof of that. “I love- _oh, fuck_ -I love seeing my cum in your pretty face, _Rin_!”

His boyfriend moans even more and closes his red eyes. His skin wet in sweat makes his red hair stick to his forehead. Through the screen of his phone, Sousuke can see his dick sliding in and out of Rin’s tight lips, making his head dizzy in pleasure and lust. But he’s decided to make Rin cum first.

“ _Rin_ , I can’t wait to show _this_.” His voice is so needy and loud, “So you can see _my dick_ in your mouth, _fuck_. It looks so perfect!”

He can feel Rin’s body tensing with each second and word coming from his lips.

“M-My _big dick_ is just for your mouth, Rin. Only - ah! - _for you_.” His voice is a clear mess of moans, whimpers and grunts that is corresponded with Rin’s own drowned moans.

“I’m gonna fill your _precious_ face - ah! - with my cum, _Rin_.”

Rin’s moaning becomes louder.

“You wanna cum, Rin? _Do it, Rin_!” His voice is broken between moans and gasps. “Cum for me while I’m fucking your _pretty mouth_!”

As in cue, Rin’s body tenses completely and with a drowned moan he cums, white strokes of milky semen falling to the floor.

“Yes, Rin, _just like that_. Cum like that.”

He continues talking through Rin’s orgasm, until he feels himself tensing suddenly. Recognizing the feeling, he thrusts a few more times more intensively before pulling out and let himself cum over Rin’s face. His cum goes to Rin’s cheek, forehead and some of his hair.

Sousuke’s breathing is hasty just like Rin’s, trying to recover the lost air through their open mouths with deep gasps.

“You look…” Sousuke starts, “You look so perfect, Rin.”

Rin slowly opens his eyes to see Sousuke. His face is flushed with red and it makes contrast against the white mess over his skin, mouth parted to breathe, lips and chin shining with drool, and the red hair sticking to his wet forehead. The redhead licks his lips.

With that as a last scene, Sousuke stops recording.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look! More PWP from me! And it's ANOTHER blowjob session! Woo!
> 
> I have this headcanon that Rin absolutely loves to give blowjobs.
> 
> 3000 words of pure blowjob. 
> 
> Wow.


End file.
